Penumbra
by ddeirdre
Summary: AU. Jocelyn huye de Idris, dejando no solo a Jonathan detrás… sino también a Clary. Ella crece y debe decidir hacia donde se inclina su lealtad. Y cuando parece que no podría ir peor, un rubio arrogante aparece en su vida y hace que se cuestione si el amor es realmente capaz de curar todas las heridas, sin importar que tan profundas sean estas.
1. Prólogo

**D****i****sc****laim****er****: **The Mortal Instruments (ya, es que suena más cuchi en inglés) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, al igual que los personajes.

AU. Jocelyn huye de Idris, dejando no solo a Jonathan detrás… sino también a Clary. Ella crece, alimentada por el amor y odio que su padre aparenta sentir hacia ella y conforme pasa el tiempo, debe decidir hacia donde se inclina su lealtad; su padre y hermano o la madre que la abandonó. Eso, sin olvidar el rubio arrogante que aparece en su vida que hace que se cuestione todo lo que es.

* * *

**Penumbra**

* * *

Luke avanzó en medio de la oscuridad. Rápido, sin temor, con un solo objetivo: ver a Jocelyn. Distinguió su grácil figura, a varios metros de distancia.

— ¡Luke! —exclamó ella, tras verle. Se lanzó a darle un abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Luke sintió su corazón acelerarse por el simple contacto y se preguntó qué tan patético debía ser eso.

Había recibido un mensaje de parte de Jocelyn Fairchild, de mano de Ragnor Fell. El mensaje era corto y conciso: "quiero que nos veamos cerca del bosque". Aunque había dudado mucho, al final decidió ir.

—Jocelyn—susurró, y le sonrió en la oscuridad. Ella se separó lentamente y el fue capaz de ver que, a pesar de que sonreía, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Seguramente debió considerar mucho llamarlo y tomar la decisión que tomó. —Valentine…

—Está enfrascado con lo del levantamiento. No se dará cuenta que… estoy aquí—susurró la nefilim. A la mente del hombre vino la imagen de su antiguo parabatai (_no me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese después de seguirte, o que me aparte de ti. A donde vayas, yo iré, y dondequiera que vivas, yo viviré, _habían dicho ambos_) _y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Valentine; apuesto, elegante pero de ojos vacíos. Y que planeaba asesinar a subterráneos, subterráneos como era el propio Luke. —No va a funcionar—dijo ella, de pronto.

El hombre lobo levantó las cejas, extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

—El levantamiento, no resultará. Y no quiero estar ahí cuando suceda. Yo… —el viento agitó su abundante cabellera rojiza. —Me iré.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, recibió una respuesta al instante:

— ¿A dónde? —Jocelyn sonrió, y eso fue todo lo que el necesito para entenderlo todo. — ¿Cómo vivirás… de una manera mundana? —de pronto, Jocelyn parecía azorada y el hombre se dio cuenta que siquiera había pensado en eso. De pronto, noto lo impulsiva que había sido.

—No lo sé. Ya encontraré la manera—contestó, con determinación. El viento, con otro ataque, le agitó el cabello castaño a Luke. Era delgado, era cierto, pero poseía una enorme fuerza debido a su licantropía. Aún así, añoraba ser nefilim. Pero ahora, con su velocidad podía impedir la ida de la mujer.

—No puedes, tus hijos… ¿no te los llevarás? —preguntó, nervioso. Jonathan, tan parecido a su padre pero inclusive con un aura más oscura. Jocelyn había llorado mucho desde que había tenido al niño. Y Clarissa. Ella era solo una bebé de dos meses. Luke no notaba nada extraordinariamente espeluznante sobre ella; es más, la única vez que la había visto, sintió un enorme apreció hacia la pequeña. Apreció que no era bien recibido por Fairchild (_no Fairchild; Morgenstern_, le dijo una vocecita en su mente) que igualmente, parecía volverse terriblemente arisca cuando se trataba de su hija.

—No puedo. No soporto… —la voz de Jocelyn flanqueó y el hombre lobo se acerco unos cuantos pasos, procurando dejar espacio por si Jocelyn de pronto colapsaba y necesitaba atraparla pero eso nunca sucedió y continúo hablando:

—Son unos_ monstruos._

—Tus hijos—dijo, con la voz entrecortada pero resignada. Conocía lo suficiente a Jocelyn para saber de su terquedad. —Piénsalo bien—pidió.

Ella lo observó fijamente. Luke no pudo evitar recorrer su rostro con la mirada; nariz respingada, labios delgados, pómulos altos. Pero nada se comparaba con sus ojos verdes, cargados de desesperación, tristeza y determinación, que cada vez parecía flanquear más.

—Son mis hijos, —dijo, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar —debería amarlos. Pero no puedo… sé que les hizo… —su voz fue bajando cada vez más de volumen hasta que Luke fue incapaz de escuchar las últimas palabras. Quedaron en un incomodo silencio, que finalmente fue roto por ella:

—Me iré, lo entiendas o no—Jocelyn comenzó a caminar, alejándose y perdiéndose entre los árboles, dónde su voz comenzó a disminuir—Puedes llevarme o ya veré como.

Luke la observó caminar y desaparecer de su vista… para después seguirla, como siempre hacia.

* * *

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern podía considerarse a su edad un niño muy listo. Era consciente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, y al notar a su padre sentado, con el ceño fruncido supo que algo estaba mal.

Su padre no era precisamente amoroso, pero procuraba mantener el orden por lo que le sorprendió mucho cuando, en medio de la noche, fue despertado de su sueño nocturno: caminaron bastante, hasta llegar a aquella casucha, ubicada en medio de la nada. Durante el trayecto, su padre se mantuvo silencioso y cuando intentó hablar, fue cortado por una resonante bofetada. Los tres guardaron silencio durante el resto del camino.

Además, su madre (que parecía estar de buen humor hasta que él se acercaba) no parecía estar por ningún lado y los chillidos de su hermana menor (Clarissa) inundaban la estancia.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó. Pudo notar cómo, si bien Valentine mantenía la compostura, la vena de su cuello pálpito notablemente.

—Se fue, Jonathan—dijo.  
_Nos traiciono_, fue lo que quiso decir su mirada.

El niño se mantuvo en silencio, mirando alrededor. Al llegar a aquella casa, tan simplona, no se sintió cómodo pero evitó algún comentario al respecto al notar la actitud que mantenía su padre.

— ¿Fue…—su voz de pronto se corto, y para su sorpresa, tuvo que dar una respiración profunda para poder continuar hablando—por mi culpa?

Valentine lo miró, pero Jonathan deseo más que nunca que apartara la vista de el. Sus ojos negros se clavaron con profundidad, con un enorme desprecio, tan parecido a las miradas que Jocelyn solía dedicarle.

—Sí, Jonathan. Se fue porque hay algo mal contigo.

Clarissa lloró más fuerte. Jonathan se preguntó cómo podía solo llorar, comer y dormir sin preocupaciones. Jocelyn desde el principio se había mostrado arisca con su hija, rechazando incluso darle de comer. Si bien Jonathan había sentido una poderosa necesidad de ponerle una almohada a la niña, al notar que de alguna manera pasaba por la misma situación que él, fue capaz de soportarla un poco más. En esos momentos, deseaba ir de inmediato por la almohada.

Llenándose de valor y con una timidez algo impropia de él, preguntó:

— ¿Puedes… puedes arreglarme? —

—No, Jonathan. Eres un monstruo y solo yo puedo amar a un monstruo ¿comprendes?

De pronto Clary dejó de llorar.

—… sí.

Dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Después de todo, los niños como el, no le temían a la oscuridad.

Hace mucho que era parte de ella.

* * *

Era más de media noche cuando regresó a su casa. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Avanzó, con sigilo, sintiéndose complacido de su habilidad. Fue plenamente consciente de que, en unas cuantas horas, el castigo de Valentine por salir abruptamente comenzaría pero no quería pensar en ello.

Fue directamente a la habitación de su hermana.

No tenía color alguno a pesar de ser la habitación de una bebé pocos meses; solo una cuna la adornaba, en medio de la habitación. Se acercó, plenamente consciente de lo que hallaría ahí.  
Su pequeña hermana (Clarissa), con una cara sonrojada y redonda. Con unos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes relucientes, que le recordaron horriblemente a su madre. Tan parecida…

Un enorme impulsó de sacarla, cubrirle la cara, matarla, lo que fuera, con tal de no verla apareció en su interior. De pronto, tal y como si adivinara sus oscuros pensamientos, abrió los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente_. A él._

—Supongo que no importa—susurró. Le acarició, con lentitud, los casi inexistentes cabellos y con una suavidad de la que no sabía existencia.

Clary gorgoreo y Jonathan supo, en su interior, que serían capaces de soportar aquel infierno que comenzaría, mientras estuvieran juntos.

* * *

**(1) **El diálogo entre Jonathan y Valentine está robado indirectamente de una imagen subida por Cassandra Jean, que rompió mi corazón.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**Fue muy extraño escribir esto. Quiero decir, la idea fue como 'booom' y escribí. La imaginación se corto. Y de pronto, volvió y escribí casi sin darme cuenta _esto.  
_Es… bueno, corto, pero supongo que hace la función de prólogo o algo así. Espero que no odien a nadie (ni a Jocelyn: quiero decir, estaba sugestionada por la idea de Jonathan) y tuvo muchos dilemas para hacer lo que hizo, mismos que abordare más adelante cuando Jonathan haya quemado el mundo.

Hablando de él… si, Jonathan es un psicópata y todo eso. Supongo que es en estos momentos de niñez, cuando nace su instinto de hermano sobreprotector, posesivo y… bueno, todo eso. Pero de niño debió ser normal o un poco menos… eh… Jonathan (?)  
Espero que les haya gustado: si tienen alguna recomendación, duda o declaración de amor, dejen review~


	2. Negras noches, blancos días

_lBuenas:) aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Negras noches, blancos días**

* * *

Era media noche. Estaba segura que ya todos se encontraban acostados así que, con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de reunir, se levanto, se puso sus pantuflas favoritas (aquellas que tenían forma de conejo) y caminó sigilosamente, observando el piso para evitar una caída.

Llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta, dejo sus pantuflas y entro en aquella cama. Era tan común que podría considerarlo una rutina.

— ¿Qué haces? —y ahí estaba. La voz medio gruñendo de su hermano. Definitivamente no era tan silenciosa como creía; el siempre era capaz de notar su presencia. —Clarissa…

—No me gusta que me digas así—dijo, haciendo un gesto y agradeciendo la oscuridad de la habitación. Seguramente, de no ser así, se burlaría de ella como siempre hacia.

— ¿No eres algo grandecita para que le temas a la oscuridad? —ella frunció el ceño y negó, con vehemencia.

—No le temo—Jonathan, su hermano, no pareció creerle, pues soltó un bufido y Clary estaba segura que había girado los ojos. — ¿Tú sí? —preguntó, con sincera curiosidad. Ahora fue el turno de que el negara. Clary mordió sus labios, nerviosa. De pronto, el volteó su cuerpo totalmente y ella, tras acostumbrarse al silencio, durmió.

Sintió que la luz le daba de lleno en la cara y gimió, entre sueños. — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, tallándose con insistencia los ojos. Jonathan la miraba, entre divertido y molesto.

—Que ya es de mañana—ella parpadeó muchas veces, confundida. —Y es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación—Clary meneó la cabeza, negando, y su inmenso y enredado cabello rojo (que ella supuso, debía parecer un nido de pájaros) se movió con ella.

—Me gusta estar en tu cuarto—a Jonathan una pequeña ráfaga de viento que entro por la ventana abierta le movió el cabello platinado. En esos momentos, observándolo fijamente, Clary deseó ser tan guapa como él: delgado, pómulos marcados, estilizado y su cabello… _Deja de pensar en eso_, se dijo, y dejó de mirarlo a él para fijar su vista en una de las tantas paredes, que estaba vacía a comparación de las de ella, que estaban repletas de dibujos que ella misma había hecho. —Solo en tu cuarto tengo una buena vista para dibujar—replicó y se levantó para situarse a un lado de su hermano, y mirar hacia el cielo, hacia el bosque, hacia el mundo desconocido.

Jonathan sabía que Clary tenía exactamente la misma vista desde su habitación, pero por una vez, decidió callar.

Bajaron hacia el comedor, donde, para sorpresa de ambos, su padre se encontraba comiendo. Clary dio una respiración profunda y Jonathan notó como sus ojos se iluminaban. Era tan evidente que ella deseaba agradarle a su padre que sintió ganas de carcajear pero (como siempre hacia) solo guardo silencio y se adelanto.

—Buenos días, padre—dijo, y se sentó, esperando que la servidumbre le sirviera el desayuno. La pelirroja, algo más azorada, caminó lentamente.

—Buenos días—dijo ella, sonriéndole. Valentine despegó la vista de su desayuno y la clavo en ella.

—Clarissa, Jonathan—eso pareció ser la señal para que ella se sentara. Clary parecía deseosa de preguntarle algo a su padre, pues abría y cerraba la boca como pez pero finalmente se decidió a mantenerse en silencio. —Termine mis asuntos y voy a pasar un tiempo aquí—aparentemente, había comprendido los pensamientos de Clary pues ella ahora le miraba sorprendida. —Espero que hayan estado practicando…

—He estado entrenando, mucho—contesto ella, sonriente, y deseosa de mostrarle sus habilidades recién adquiridas a su padre. Seguramente se impresionaría mucho de su progreso; Valentine solía pasar semanas con ellos para después, argumentar que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes y desaparecer durante un tiempo. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, pero seguramente debía ser muy importante para pasar tanto tiempo fuera. Varias veces le había preguntado a su hermano Jonathan a donde iba su padre, pero el solo ponía mal gesto. Aparentemente, hablar del tema era muy molesto para él.

—Tal vez lo sabrías—Jonathan empezó a hablar, para sorpresa de ambos, —si pasaras más tiempo aquí en vez de atender _aquel _asunto. —Valentine parecía en absoluto molesto, más bien, miraba con cierta indiferencia a su hijo.

—Tú sabes que no puede ser así, Jonathan. Y me gustaría que evites tratar ese asunto en la mesa—y continúo comiendo. Clary no pudo más que sentirse ajena a aquella conversación pero para no ser molesta, solo empezó a comer.

Tras finalizar el desayuno, Valentine les dio la orden de ir a entrenar y ambos asintieron, una con más entusiasma que el otro. Se encaminaron a aquella habitación, la que era especialmente para entrenar. Jonathan, sin dudarlo, se acercó al cajón que estaba lleno de cuchillos serafín, tomó uno de los tantos muñecos que solían emplear para atacar (qué tenía forma de un niño de la estatura de Jonathan) y comenzó a clavarle, con mucha fiereza y más ira de la que ella hubiera esperado para un entrenamiento, los cuchillos. Mientras Clary se mantenía cercana a la puerta, ideando que podría hacer para impresionar a su padre, casi fue capaz de escuchar que Jonathan decía algo sobre un niño ángel. Valentine, que se encontraba a un lado de Clary, giró los ojos.

—Impresionante, Jonathan—este sonrió, satisfecho. —Aunque bastante… salvaje—dijo, observando los miembros amputados en el piso. —Debes ser más directo, no tiene caso torturar al enemigo—de pronto, miró a Clary que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de su hermano. — ¿No piensas empezar, Clarissa? —ella asintió y se acercó a tomar una de las tantas armas que se encontraban frente a ella. Pese a que las runas eran su especialidad (pues Jonathan era muy tosco haciéndolas) prefirió hacer algo que seguro a su padre le impresionaría. Tomó un par de kindjal, dio una honda respiración y comenzó a lanzar.

Fueron bastantes horas de entrenamiento, sentía el cuerpo pesado e incapaz de moverse. Por otro lado, Jonathan se veía tan fresco que sintió envidia de que el entrenamiento no tuviera mella en el. Se les dio la orden de ir a dormir y, como cada madrugada, se encaminó a la habitación de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, conscientes de que el día anterior había sido solo un preludio del verdadero entrenamiento. Desayunaron en silencio y fueron hacia afuera donde el aire les dio de lleno en la cara. Ambos se mantuvieron serenos y esperaron órdenes.

Valentine (con un traje negro impecable y el cabello perfectamente peinado), suspiro y tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar: —Bien, haremos una especie de carrera…—Clary frunció levemente el ceño, ella era evidentemente más lenta que Jonathan y eso todos los sabían, —darán una vuelta al bosque y regresaran, pero cada uno ira contrario al otro ¿comprenden? —Clary asintió y Jonathan no hizo gesto alguno que demostrara que lo había escuchado. —Les tomará una media hora, así que… empiecen.

Ambos empezaron a correr. Clary sintió la adrenalina sobre ella, y por pura curiosidad, volteó a ver a su hermano, que iba exactamente en dirección opuesta a la suya y seguramente tras unos segundos, dejaría de verlo hasta que terminara la carrera y se vieran en la meta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo: el aire le daba directamente en la cara con cada zancada, movió los brazos aún más, sabía que el cabello se le estaba despeinando.

_No pienses, solo corre_ se dijo. Y continúo corriendo. Las piernas le dolieron y era inconsciente de cuanto había recorrido pero el inexplicable ardor en la garganta le decía que era mucho. Se sintió ligeramente satisfecha, pero las ansias de llegar se incrementaron y aumento su velocidad. Escucho un ruido tras ella.

_Será solo mi imaginación_, pensó. Pero la solo idea de que alguien la fuera siguiendo le causaba una mezcla entre miedo y fascinación; agudizó el oído. De pronto, fue lanzada bruscamente al suelo pues el extraño le había dado una patada.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, sacó un cuchillo serafín de su bolsa (aquella que nunca dejaba, por nada del mundo), grito _¡Gabriel!_ Y se dispuso a atacar. Hasta que fue consciente de que su contrincante sería su padre. Sintió la garganta reseca y el cuchillo cayo el suelo. Aquello no debió agradare en absoluto a Valentine, pues negó con la cabeza y la miraba con desaprobación.

El se acerco y nuevamente, parecía tener la intención de golpearla; ella, aunque todavía nerviosa, se alejo para mantener su distancia prudente en caso de un ataque pero rápidamente fue (por segunda vez) lanzada al suelo, está vez por un puñetazo que si bien fue débil, fue suficiente para quitarle el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, se levanto rápidamente y soltó una patada que fue esquivada sin problemas.

Más motivada, continuó atacando pero su padre pareció leer todos sus movimientos pues se movía y los esquivaba.

Valentine la observo, inescrutable. No se atrevió a acercarse y preguntarle si lo había hecho bien, solo le regreso la mirada. De pronto, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

La pelirroja se preguntó, internamente, si no habría sido producto de su imaginación tras el golpe pero sus vacilaciones y dudas fueron interrumpidas:

—Bien hecho. Jonathan definitivamente estaba tan confiado de poder ganar que hasta fue arrogante—tenía una seria mirada de desaprobación y Clary tuvo el repentino miedo de que hubiera lastimado mucho a su hermano. —Aún tienes mucho que hacer pero por el momento, has mejorado mucho. Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que el propósito no era demostrar quién era más veloz, sino quien puede resistir un ataque sorpresa.

Ella sonrió y asintió y cuando Valentine se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su hogar, lo siguió, manteniendo la espalda derecha y la sonrisa enorme. Cuando fue de noche, fue a la habitación de Jonathan y le puso una iratze, a sabiendas de que no importaba si lo hacía o no, pues su hermano parecía curarse con mucha facilidad pero cuando él le dio las gracias, no importo nada más.

* * *

Pasaron varios días que entre entrenamientos pasaron rápidamente, precisamente, en uno de ellos, Clary dormía ensu habitación cuando un fuerte estruendo la despertó. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: que Jonathan había hecho algo indebido.

Aquel sonido era muy conocido en su hogar: era el látigo. Sintió mucho miedo, cuando eso sucedía ella no solía estar presente. Los golpes eran fuertes pero Jonathan no daba ni un solo gritó. Nerviosa, se levanto y bajo las escaleras con recato. Entro a la habitación (aquella horrible habitación, donde evitaba ingresar) y vio, con horror, como su hermano se encontraba en el suelo mientras Valentine agitaba el látigo y repetía el golpe, como una melodía. Estaba a punto de propinar otro golpe y Clary sabía que tenía solo una opción, irse lentamente de allí y rezar porque no la viera pero su sentido común pareció ignorarla, como siempre. Vio con horror como le propinaba otro golpe a Jonathan, mientras exclamaba algo sobre seguir indicaciones; empujó la puerta y se quedo en la puerta unos segundos. Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención de su padre.

—No lo hagas, por favor—pidió ella, acercándose con lentitud. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error pues su padre parecía mucho más molesto. Para completa consternación de la niña, soltó un latigazo (el más fuerte), Jonathan por primera vez, hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a ambos y salió.  
Clary, que aparentemente y para su propia sorpresa, había contenido la respiración –pues soltó un fuerte jadeo- se acercó corriendo a su hermano, quién, con un gesto altivo, desdeño su gesto de ayuda para levantarse.

—No era necesario—replicó el, mirándola. Ella infló sus mofletes, en un gesto absolutamente infantil.

—Te estaba…—las palabras quedaron en el aire; ambos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo pero decirlo en voz alta era otra cosa. _Te estaba golpeado_, termino en su mente.

—Y a ti también, si hubiera estado de peor humor—

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. —No lo hubiera hecho. No he hecho nada malo—aquello pareció divertir verdaderamente a Jonathan, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo que estaba manchado de sangre; pues sonrió pero Clary definitivamente no le encontraba la gracia.

—Interrumpiste lo que estaba haciendo — al no tener un argumento en contra, Clary bajo la mirada. —Además, el solo hecho de que te pareces mucho a ella lo pone de mal humor—fue lo respuesta que le dio y parecía verdaderamente convencido. Tras unos segundos, y notando la incomodidad y duda que aparecían en el rostro de su hermana, continúo hablando: —el antes te trataba bien ¿no es cierto? Te llenaba de regalos y mimos—su voz se lleno de rencor pero siguió con la explicación, —hasta hace un tiempo. Ahora te trata de forma muy extraña, a veces igual que a mi (o incluso peor) y otras, con mucho cariño ¿no es cierto? Es porque te pareces a ella.

A pesar de que ya sospechaba a quien se refería, fue incapaz de frenar la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza — ¿A quién?

—A Jocelyn— _a mamá._

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Jonathan fue finalmente quien rompió el contacto, pues se levantó y salió, sin dedicarle una última mirada y dejándola únicamente con sus pensamientos, y observando la antes blanca espalda repleta de cicatrices.

* * *

Adoraba dibujar. Era lo único que la hacía feliz de verdad; intentaba captar todo lo que podía. Para eso contaba con todo tipo de herramientas pues su padre era muy generoso: tenía diversas libretas que estaban repletas de dibujos, colores, lápices, todo lo que deseará. En esos mismos momentos se concentraba en retratar unas hermosas flores que había encontrado en el campo. Jonathan, que había estado encomendado a acompañarla a pesar de sus quejas, la miraba aburrido. Se encontraban muy retirados de su casa, más allá del bosque.

Pronto captaron un movimiento entre los arbustos. Dejo su libreta de lado y se levanto, tratando de no asustar a lo que se encontrara allí y evitar que Jonathan lo asesinara como hacía con los muñecos de práctica. Quito unas ramas y sonrió; era un perrito.

— ¡Mira, Jonathan! —exclamó emocionada. Su hermano se acercó con serenidad, sin ninguna muestra de asombro. —Es muy bonito, ¿no crees? Creo que debería conservarlo…—acarició el blanco pelaje; era solo un cachorro y, aunque era sospechoso que se encontrara allí, sintió mucha más empatía hacia el animal. —Le pondré Beury.

—Papá no te dejará—dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. El solo hecho de que le pusiera un nombre (y además, uno tan estúpido) implicaba que se estaba tomando eso con gran seriedad.

—Estoy segura que si le insisto…—de pronto, algo llamó su atención. Tras los arbustos, mucho más allá, una pequeña casa se alzaba sobre lo alto. Abrió la boca, sorprendida. —Mira ahí, ¿crees que vivirá alguien ahí?

De pronto, por alguna razón, Jonathan sintió deseos de irse y la convenció de llevar al perro a la casa.

Cuando se acercaron a su casa, Clary notó desde la distancia a su padre esperándolos en la puerta. Una enorme alegría la inundó, y se sintió repleta de determinación; con un simple lazo jalaba a Beury, Jonathan casualmente lo traía entre su mochila.

—Llegan tarde para la cena—fue el recibimiento que les dio. Jonathan miró con algo de rencor a su padre y Clary jaló la improvisada correa. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un perro, quiero conservarlo y…

—Hablaremos después de la cena—dijo él, mirándola con ligero aburrimiento. Entro a la casa donde Jonathan ya lo esperaba, sentado esperando la cena. Clary, un poco molesta, ató al perro en un árbol cercano y le prometió, en un susurro, que volvería por él.

Llegó al comedor y tomó asiento a un lado de su padre, que se encontraba en la posición privilegiada. Cuando él no se encontraba, aquella silla quedaba vacía pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sentarse ahí.

Estaban comiendo una especie de sopa, que aunque se veía horrible, constato, tras una cucharada, que tenía gran sabor.

— ¿Podré conservar al perro? —preguntó, a sabiendas de la orden anterior de su padre era específicamente no habar del perro hasta después.

—No podrás cuidarlo.

—Sí que puedo, soy muy responsable. Tengo diez años, papá—dijo, muy seria. Valentine parecía bastante hastiado.

—Tienes nueve—Jonathan parecía contento de intervenir, y aún más, de corregir a su hermana. Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Eso no implica que puedas cuidarlo; con suerte te mantienes a ti viva—aquello dijo mermo en el orgullo de la pelirroja, que frunció el ceño consiente de la mirada curiosa de los sirvientes. Ellos, a pesar de todo, no decían ni una palabra ni estaban dispuestos a intervenir a favor de Clary en caso de que la situación lo requiriera. Había intentado en múltiples ocasiones ser su amiga pero solo recibía miradas de frialdad pero la mayoría solían ser de miedo.

—Pero Buery me quiere mucho—repitió. Valentine la miraba con una ceja levantada aunque no parecía en absoluto conmovido o impresionado.

—Puedes tener una casa de muñecas—dijo Valentine; aquella parecía la única oferta que recibiría pero no pensaba si quiera escucharla.

—Pero yo no quiero eso, quiero a Buery. Lo encontré y es mío.

—Clarissa…—cuando estaba a punto de continuar su monólogo que probablemente iba a incluir detalles sobre la obediencia, fue interrumpido.

—Deberías dejarla conservar al perro—dijo Jonathan; ambos (Valentine y Clary) lo miraron con absoluta incredulidad. A Valentine, sus esperanzas de que su hijo tuviera sentimientos reales habían desaparecido casi por completo pero en esos instantes aquella reacción había sido de lo más extraña; el simple hecho que velase por la felicidad de su hermana lo hacía un detalle extraño. Lo observo con cuidado y con curiosidad. —Después de todo, el niño ángel tuvo su halcón ¿no es cierto?

Valentine sintió plena incomodidad pero supo disimularla muy bien, aunque su molestia por repetir el tema no paso desapercibida para nadie.

— ¿Quién es el niño ángel? —preguntó Clary, con los ojos repletos de curiosidad. Aquel nombre no parecía en absoluto normal y ella no conocía a ningún niño que fuera ángel… en realidad, no conocía a ningún otro niño.

Valentine observó fijamente a Jonathan, que parecía incluso más molesto que antes. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió fugazmente a la niña. —Nadie que deba preocuparte—

Pero Clary parecía aún más decidida, tanto por el deseo de obtener al perro como de saber quién era el niño ángel. —Pronto será mi cumpleaños…

—Clarissa…

Ella sabía que aquel tono solo significaba que si no se callaba, habría duras consecuencias. Lo escuchaba continuamente, pues solía utilizarlo con Jonathan pero pese a todo, siguió insistiendo.

—Por favor, yo lo cuidaría y…—su padre se levantó de pronto, con gran brusquedad, y movió todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa. La vena del cuello le palpitaba notablemente. Clary se encogió sobre su asiento, sintiendo que empequeñecía con la mirada que él le dedicaba.

—No. Y es mi última palabra—la seguía observando. —Espero que comprendas—tomó asiento nuevamente, con tal tranquilidad y naturalidad que nadie que lo hubiera visto tener aquel impulso, hubiera creído que había sucedido. La niña asintió, mientras sentía las lagrimas juntarse bajo sus ojos. —Y solo para que quede muy claro, el perro será sacrificado—la pelirroja contuvo un jadeo.

—¡No puedes! ¡No lo tendré, pero por favor, no! —ahora sí que empezó a llorar. Se limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas y la nariz, que quedó finalmente roja. Jonathan la miraba con atención.

—No puedes hacer lo que te plazca y tienes que aprenderlo—se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Aquello pareció ser el final de la conversación y la pelirroja, resignaba, observó como ambos –Jonathan y Valentine- parecían gustosos de comer aquello. Intento llevarse una cuchara a la boca, pero en el instante que entro, le supo a veneno.

* * *

Pasaron semanas que a Clary le supieron a días y llegó aquel día. Se levantó mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado, inclusive más que Jonathan y su padre. Corrió al jardín aunque se mantenía cauta, evitando cualquier ruido intenso. Cuando todos se levantaron, ella estaba en el comedor. De su padre recibió una fría palmada en la espalda y la promesa de que lo que quisiera hacer ese día se cumpliría.

Cuando pidió una cena especial, con dulces y un pastel (después de todo, aquel era el único día en el que podía darse el lujo de comer sin preocupaciones), Valentine dio la orden a los sirvientes. Después le dio un set de arte, que ella recibió con mucho gusto. Él le dio un abrazo después, pero se alejo a los pocos segundos. Clary estaba segura que lo había incomodado.

Jonathan, por otro lado, no tuvo la decencia de felicitarla pero al menos tuvo el detalle de no meterse con ella el resto del día. En esas últimas semanas había estado más taciturno que se costumbre, impidiéndole inclusive curar sus heridas cuando era sometido a un castigo (que se había repetido continuamente).

Cuando llegó la noche, la casa estaba espléndidamente limpia. La mesa, ubicada en el enorme comedor, estaba repleta de diversos alimentos que, solo por verlos, habían hecho casi babear a la pelirroja. Se sintió casi feliz.

Cuando se encontraba comiendo un poco de pastel (su cuarta rebanada) sintió la profunda mirada de su padre pero inclusive él no se atrevía a decirle nada, al menos no ese día. Jonathan también comió un poco, pero más mesurado que su hermana.

—Gracias por todo—dijo ella, sonriendo. Su padre, que estaba viendo su reloj, asintió sin prestarle atención.

—Tendré que irme mañana—contestó Valentine. Clary alejó un poco su plato de ella y puso cara triste.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Así con las cosas—respondió, secamente y sin ganas de darle muchas explicaciones. —Has crecido mucho—dijo, de pronto y sonrió con nostalgia para consternación tanto de Jonathan como de Clary. —Cada día te ves más bonita.

Aquella era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso. Se sonrojó intensamente pero las palabras de Jonathan llegaron a su cabeza de pronto. _Es porque te pareces a ella._ Eso había dicho el. Todas las reacciones de su padre se basaban en un que ella se parecía a alguien que siquiera había conocido, según Jonathan.

— ¿Es qué acaso me parezco a mamá? —las palabras llegaron rápidamente a su boca y deseó ser menos impulsiva.

—Sí, te pareces a Jocelyn—casi sin poder evitarlo, Valentine sonrió levemente y Clary sintió como la envidia se agolpaba en su vientre. Aquella mujer, que ni siquiera había permanecido con ellos, parecía estar muy presente en la mente de su padre; la sonrisa estaba llena de afecto e incluso su mirada se había suavizado. Clarissa deseó que él sonriera así cuando ella le hablaba. —Cuando ella vuelva…

— ¿Va a volver? —era la primera vez que oía acerca de la vuelta de su madre que repentinamente sintió escalofríos. — ¿La has visto? —Valentine parecía bastante consternado por la actitud que había tomado y simplemente la miraba, con una ceja levantada. —Dime—rogó.

—Volverá. He estado buscándola.

— ¿Ella no quería estar con nosotros? —Jonathan se removió incómodamente en su asiento pero Clary pareció apenas notarlo. —Seguro que no—dijo, con amargura. Después de todo, ella era una niña feúcha, demasiado menuda y pequeña; con el cabello muy rojo y alborotado; con las mejillas muy rellenas y llenas de pecas además de estar terriblemente pálida. Y lo peor de todo: sus ojos, totalmente oscuros como la noche.* Nadie querría una hija así, tal vez por eso se había ido.

—Estaba confundida pero sé que volverá y podremos ser una familia—Jonathan masculló algo sobre todos juntos como una familia feliz y el niño ángel del que Clary antes había escuchado, pero fue ignorado por ambos.

—No creo que debamos aceptarla—Clarissa cruzó los brazos, algo indignada y dejando atrás su anterior entusiasmo. Ella no deseaba volver por su propia voluntad y definitivamente, ellos no tenían la obligación de buscarla. —Nos traicionó, ¿no es cierto? En el levantamiento…

—Estaba confundida—aquel tema parecía estar sacando de sus casillas a Valentine, que tenía el ceño fruncido. —No debes juzgarla.

—Ella nos abandonó—aquella era la única verdad que existía en su mente.

—Porque algo estaba mal con ustedes— el ambiente repentinamente se puso tenso, con Valentine y Clary mirándose fijamente mientras Jonathan fingía observar el pastel, aunque no disimulaba su sonrisa. La niña sintió la adrenalina pasar por sus venas y sin reprimirse contesto:

—También algo iría mal contigo para que te dejara— Tan pronto como soltó eso, sintió la culpa arremolinarse alrededor suyo pero, cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, una fuerte bofetada que la tumbó le impidió cualquier otra cosa. Vio negro por unos segundos, y después, sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Su padre la miró fríamente y dio la vuelta. Jonathan, por otro lado, se quedo ahí parado, simplemente mirándola, con sus impenetrables ojos negros traspasándola. Ella deseó que la ayudará _(—Levántate, hermanita—hubiera dicho_), como ella , que tantas veces lo había salvado de una paliza o había disminuido sus efectos, pero en cambio, el solo le dedicó una sonrisa y dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a ir tras su padre.

Aquella era la noche de su decimo cumpleaños.

* * *

Tardó varios minutos en ponerse de pie y varios más en parar de sollozar y temblar, evitando en lo posible derramar lágrimas (bien sabía que su padre las detestaba, y que la viera llorar solo agrandaría la molestia que sentía hacia ella) y corrió hacia su habitación, donde se resguardo.

Acostada, esperaba que los temblores disminuyeran y conforme el sueño iba apoderándose de ella, deseó poder tener una familia normal… y mientras imágenes de ella misma, abrazando con normalidad a su padre llegaban a su mente fue cayendo irrevocablemente.

—_Clary_—casi escuchó una voz. Se removió en su cama, de un lado hacia otro. —_Clary_—repentinamente abrió los ojos, azorada por la interrupción y por el intruso que estaba en su cuarto. Dio un puñetazo en la oscuridad, que fue rápidamente esquivado. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —exclamó.

Ella, sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban por el esfuerzo, frunció el ceño. —Demonios es una mala palabra.

—_Por Dios_…—susurró él, frunciendo ahora el ceño y pareciendo verdaderamente impaciente.

—No tienes permiso de estar en mi cuarto, Jonathan—dijo, cruzando los brazos tal y como hacia su padre cuando algo le molestaba. — ¿Qué tu padre no te enseño a tocar?

—Me enseño a derribar puertas—contestó el, inmediatamente. —Y a clavar cuchillos en las personas, dudo que quieras eso—Clary hizo una mueca, para después negar rápidamente con la cabeza. —Vámonos.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto ella, y se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

—Arréglate y no preguntes—repentinamente se dio la vuelta, viendo hacia la ventana. —Ah, y límpiate la saliva de la cara.

Mientras la pelirroja sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, casi fue capaz de sentir la sonrisa burlona de su hermano.

Bajaron con rapidez las escaleras. Mientras Jonathan se miraba felino, con sus pasos largos, silenciosos y elegantes; Clary parecía un venado (recién nacido) pues cuando intentaba ser rápida, caía y era solamente detenida por Jonathan que, después de cuatro caídas había perdido la paciencia, se había adelantado y la esperaba fuera de la casa.

Ella, algo renuente, lo siguió. Era bastante tarde pues el cielo estaba en completa oscuridad (como los ojos de su hermano). Ni una estrella visible.

—Camina—dijo él, y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. La niña lo siguió en silencio, cuestionándose las intenciones verdaderas que tenía su hermano. Seguramente sería una trampa; tal vez la tiraría en el próximo charco que encontraron y entonces ella tendría que dar explicaciones a su padre de por qué su ropa estaba sucia. Eso sonaba como algo que Jonathan haría.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre los planes de Jonathan (que ahora incluían licántropos, cortarle el cabello o alguna extremidad, otro charco y dejarla abandonada en el bosque para que compusieran canciones en su honor), el paro y ella chocó con su fuerte espalda. El silencio no hacía más que mantenerla alerta; Jonathan dio un giro quedo justo frente a ella. Casi sin poder evitarlo y con su habitual impulsividad, empezó a hablar, nerviosa:

—No me ayudaste en la tarde—dijo ella, como reprochándole. El no había cambiado su semblante hosco pero sus ojos repentinamente parecieron nublarse de culpa y no pudo seguir molesta. — ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —su falta de respuesta no logro más que ponerla nerviosa.

—_El _perro—dijo el otro, simplemente. Clary sintió nuevamente la necesidad de llorar pero se mantuvo firme, observando a su hermano. El dio un silbido e inmediatamente, Buery (_su Buery_) corrió hacia ella.

Clary ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que estaba llorando. Abrazó a su perro con alegría, mientras este movía intensamente la cola. — ¿Cómo…?—preguntó, mirando ahora al de cabello platinado, que parecía muy avergonzado para hablar. —Papá dijo que lo mataría ¿acaso cambio de opinión? —Jonathan abrió y cerró la boca, como pez. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder la calma.

—No—dijo él y miró al suelo. —Le dije que me _encargaría_ de él; fue muy fácil esconderlo. Es solo que… —hizo un ademan con la mano, como restándole importancia—Come mucho y es muy ruidoso—ahora, contrariamente, miraba con algo de resentimiento al animal. Para la de cabellos rojos, todo cuadro de pronto; porque Jonathan estaba desvelado y parecía de mal humor. Era porque estaba haciendo algo por ella. De pronto, los recuerdos de la tarda fueron sustituidos por aquella inmensa alegría que sentía. Era como si mariposas volaran en su estómago, como si sus pies flotaran. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a aquella sensación que quiso que nunca acabara. Se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, exclamando un _¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!_ continúo y, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando él le regresó el abrazó y, de alguna manera, parecía incluso contento.

Jonathan era un buen hermano, después de todo. Mientras ella continuaba en sus vacilaciones, fue incapaz de notar como el abrazo parecía volverse más y más posesivo, en lugar de una simple muestra de cariño.

—Supongo que podemos volver—dijo la menor, y le regalo una sonrisa enorme. No de la niña triste, cauta, solitaria, a la que la infancia parecía ser un tormento (aquella niña rota) si no de aquella que parecía haber encontrado una fuente de alegría en medio de aquel desierto de amarguras. Una niña normal, la que siempre debió ser.

Volvieron corriendo a su casa, entre susurros de cómplices bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

* * *

_*_En el primer capítulo indique que Clary tiene los ojos verdes pero ese dato fue corregido: yo sé que en el cannon, Clary tiene los ojos verdes pero creí que era más conveniente que tuviera más parecido a su padre. Perdón si molesta a alguien el cambio.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Me pregunto si alguien tendrá un perro que se llame Buery (no sé de donde salió el nombre, déjenme, fue algo como apachurrar letras y lo que salga :c)  
Según yo, iba actualizar cada semana pero pero me llegó una obsesión por Kobato y me puse a leer el manga y luego por Hunger Games (si, es que tengo que tener algo en que centrar mi atención, lol) pero la inspiración me llegó de pronto e intente que este capítulo fuera más o menos largo (pero soy pésima haciendo capítulos largos, quiero poner muchas cosas y que todo pase rápidamente) así que intento tomarme mi tiempo para pensar bien lo que voy a poner :) _

_Agradezco muchísimo los favoritos y por supuesto, los reviews (siempre se siente bien saber que alguien lee lo que haces, y que le gusta), así que~ agradezco a _**Caridee Von Ross**_ (mi primera lectora dfsdhas, la idea es muy popular en el fandom en inglés pero cuando yo busque en español fue extraño no leer nada, así que así nació está cosa. Jonathan & Clary son geniales cuando están juntos, definitivamente), _**BonnieTargaryen **_(aquí está la continuación, por cierto, amo definitivamente tu nickname, otra tronera :) todos sabemos que Jonathan es un Targaryen y va a quemar al mundo (?),_**Viky16melendez **_(gracias por los ánimos, sinceramente, los reviews si suben los ánimos pero independientemente si son pocos o muchos saber que alguien lee es suficiente :) bueno, en este capítulo hay un poco de la dinámica aunque se nota que entre Clary y Jonathan hay problemas… pero nada que no se pueda superar 3 de Jace-cito solo hay menciones y bueno… creo que es obvio que a Johnny no le simpatiza mucho :c a Jocelyn yo creo que muchos la van a odiar, yo la empiezo a odiar (?),_**Guest **_(espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo, gracias por leer), _**ironqueen **_(gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado), _**Pauliblaks **_(me alegro que te haya gustado el fail-prólogo xD Clary no es del todo mala, solo que su deseo por complacer a su padre [que mal sonó eso, definitivo xD] puede cegarla un poco y bueno, eso se mostrará más adelante. Lo de la sangre… bueno, eso se descubrirá en unos capítulos), _**Gebe **_(no desesperes, aquí está la conti~ muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo).  
Hasta la próxima actualización *se va corriendo entre un campo de flores (?* _


	3. Hablar de tu infinita soledad

_Buenas :) ayer veía August Rush & me inspiré (¡gracias Jonathan Rhys-Meyers~!), les dejo el capitulo._

* * *

**Hablar de tu infinita soledad**

* * *

Era otra vez esa fecha. Jocelyn no necesito mirar el calendario para saber qué día era. Agosto. Agosto 16. *  
Como todos los años, se había refugiado en su casa (que nunca sería su hogar): cerró todas las ventanas y a la puerta le puso llave. Pocas veces era molestada pero no quería ser molestada ese día.

Solo escuchaba el tic tac del reloj. Fue incapaz de verlo por la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

_Diez años, dios, tiene ya diez años. _Cuando se había ido solo tenía dos meses. _Pero la abandonaste. _Aquella voz que había tratado de reprimir resonó con fuerza en su cabeza. No aparecía con frecuencia, pero precisamente su aparición de daba cuando era el cumpleaños de Clarissa. De Jonathan intentó olvidar la fecha de cumpleaños pero también fue incapaz. A pesar de que fuera su primogénito, desde el primer momento que lo tuvo entre sus brazos fue incapaz de sentir el mínimo afecto hacia él y muy dentro de ella, sabía que nunca había existido esperanza para él. Estaba podrido.

Por otro lado, Clarissa… mordió su labio con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Con ella había sido todo confuso; tenía el color de su piel, pecas tal como Jocelyn en su juventud y pequeños cabellos rojizos. Se había sentido profundamente orgullosa de que fuera tan parecida a ella (como mamá gallina) e incluso se había dado la libertad de nombrarla: Clarissa Adele a pesar de las quejas de Valentine, que insistía que debía llamarse Seraphina. Jocelyn se negó con firmeza, aquella niña no podía ser contaminada por nada de Valentine, se mantendría pura.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, hasta que Clary abrió los ojos. Y Jocelyn supo, tras perderse en aquel negro intenso pero tan diferente al de su padre y hermano, que sería incapaz de amarla por mucho que se esforzara.

Luke probablemente la iría a buscar e intentaría consolarla. Ella tendría que fingir que estaba bien y el hombre lobo la acompañaría en silencio en su dolor, como compartiendo el luto. El luto de aquellos hijos que debió tener y le fueron arrebatados de la peor forma: estuvieron allí (en sus brazos, con ella) pero nunca fueron suyos.

Acostumbrarse a la pesadumbre de la ciudad había sido un suplicio: estaba repleta de mundanos ignorantes y egoístas, y a pesar de que el sol iluminaba cada rincón en la ciudad, Jocelyn sabía a ciencia cierta que todos pertenecían a la penumbra. El reloj era el único testigo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Tomó la caja que guardaba especialmente (aquella caja roja, con iniciales "J.C." y "C.A.") y la abrió. Sabía de memoria que cosas contenía la caja e incluso el orden en el que se encontraban: mechones de cabello (platinados y rojizos), ropa de bebé e incluso unas fotos, que se había dado el lujo de tomar. A su mente llegó la imagen de los niños, la última que tenía: Clary mirándola fijamente (con sus horribles ojos negros) y Jonathan durmiendo, pareciendo inclusive inocente. Como si no supiera que algo andaba mal con él.

Y, no por primera vez en diez años se preguntó si su decisión había sido la correcta. La imagen de los dos niños fue sustituida por la imagen de Valentine y con él, todo el mal que había causado. Los subterráneos asesinados. Luke desterrado. Ithuriel…

Valentine, el que había destruido su vida, desapareció de su mente. Pero aquel que la había enamorado, que se había fijado en ella sobre todas las mujeres del círculo que fácilmente hubieran caído a sus pies.

Intento convencerse que había hecho lo adecuado. No pudo, cerró los ojos y lo único que la acompaño mientras caí en el mundo de los sueños, fue el continuo tic tac del reloj. Reloj que marcaba cuanto llevaba sola y cuantos errores había cometido, uno tras otro.

* * *

Clary abrió los ojos son cansancio. El sol la había despertado, le había dado de lleno en la cara pues las cortinas estaban corridas totalmente. Miró hacia un lado esperando ver a Jonathan pero solo vio un espacio vacío. Se levanto con calma y se preguntó dónde estaba su hermano.

Desde el incidente del perro, estaban más juntos que nunca y eso le sentaba bien a ambos, entrenaban, comían e incluso jugaban; siempre había considerado a Jonathan su hermano pero por los recientes acontecimientos, empezaba a pensar en él como un amigo.

Bajo las escaleras ruidosamente y se encontró con ambos –padre y hermano- comiendo.

—Buenos días—dijo, y les sonrió ante la divertida mirada de Jonathan (que con señas le hizo saber que tenía saliva seca en la cara) y la seria de su padre, que parecía algo molesto por la interrupción, pues antes de su llegada le decía algo a Jonathan entre susurros, y su tardanza.

—Es bastante tarde, Clarissa—ella bajo la mirada, algo apenada. Jonathan la observo con preocupación. Los sirvientes se encargaron de revertir esa situación cuando les llevaron el desayuno. La pelirroja comió con ansias.

—Estás comiendo como animal—dijo Jonathan, divertido. Clary se sonrojó.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, estás sucia en la cara—tomó un pañuelo y parecía dispuesto a limpiarle la cara a la niña. Valentine carraspeó y Jonathan se alejo inmediatamente y continúo comiendo, sin ver a nadie a la cara.

—Dense prisa, hay que entrenar. Van bastante atrasados—Clary asintió con firmeza y Jonathan murmuró un _sí._

* * *

Valentine observo por la ventana de su estudio como Jonathan y Clary entrenaban, lanzándose patadas y puñetazos pero nunca con la intención de lastimar al otro. Después de un rato, jaló las cortinas y la oscuridad reinó.

Soltó un suspiró que más bien sonó a queja. Nunca se había dado el lujo de actuar así frente a alguno de sus tres hijos, los había entrenado a que fueran guerreros sin piedad, listos para atacar sin importar la situación.

Todos le habían decepcionado.

Clarissa, con su debilidad, falta de agresividad y timidez. Además…

—Es tan parecida a ella—susurró. A su mente vino su amada Jocelyn, quien, a pesar de que lo había traicionado, nunca había dejado de amarla y esperaba su regreso. —Por otro lado, Jonathan es tan falto de sentimientos, duro, ruin…

Y a pesar de todo, últimamente había notado un cambio. Se preocupaba por su hermana e incluso lo había desobedecido cuando le dio la orden de asesinar al perro y lo había escondido en el bosque y luego, en la caballeriza donde lo alimentaban cuando él se encontraba distraído.  
Sabía que el cambio le había agradado a su hija pelirroja pues la notaba más animada (incluso sonreía) pero él no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno. La miraba con posesividad, no con amor y con el tiempo, eso traería nefastas consecuencias.

Volvió a suspirar y cuando escucho algo de jaleo en el patio, decidió que les daría algo de descanso y luego, sería hora de entrenarlos en serio.

* * *

— ¡Jonathan, no… —dio un largo suspiró, intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, —corras tan rápido!

—Anda, tal vez puedes alcanzarme—contestó el otro. Se encontraba unos metros delante de su hermana y ella se preguntó cómo es que podía correr tan rápido, hablar tranquilamente y lucir increíblemente bien.

Ella, por otro lado, tal vez aún tuviera saliva en la cara.

—No corras tan rápido—masculló. Cuando tuvo tan lejos a Jonathan que fue incapaz de verlo se detuvo y comenzó a caminar y a patear una piedra.

Tras entrenar mucho y una pelea (que Jonathan ganó) y tirar cuchillos (que Jonathan hizo mucho mejor), habían decidido hacer una carrera amistosa (que seguramente Jonathan ya había terminado) aunque no es que a ella le importara mucho. O no lo haría, de no ser por la mirada de decepción que su padre tenía después de que ella tuviera otra derrota.

Suspiró y comenzó a acelerar el paso, dispuesta a llegar a casa lo antes posible. Divisó a la distancia la casita que había visto cuando había encontrado a Buery, que se veía infinitamente pequeña y dudo que Jonathan la hubiera visto cuando había pasado por ahí. Se pregunto si alguien viviría ahí y tuvo la repentina necesidad de acercarse ahí.

Negó con fuerza y continúo caminando, utilizando toda su voluntad para no voltear para ver la casa de reojo, que a cada paso que daba se confundía más y más entre el inmenso bosque. A su hermano no le gustaría nada que estuviera husmeando en casas ni que llegará tarde para la cena.

* * *

—Continúen atacando.

Clary soltó un fuerte jadeó e intentó esquivar a Jonathan, cosa que fue en absoluto difícil pues los ataques tenían en mínimo la intención de lastimarla.

Valentine gruñó y los miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—Jonathan, ataca en serio. Si un subterráneo llegará a atacar—la palabra subterráneo fue pronunciada con absoluto desprecio, — ¿qué haría Clarissa? Quedarse llorando o dibujando no ayudaría mucho.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y sintió que su cara enrojecía. Sabía a la perfección que no era tan rápida ni fuerte como su hermano pero eso no la convertía en alguien débil… ¿o así?

—Pon atención—susurró Jonathan y le dio una débil patada que la lanzo al suelo. Volteó a ver a su padre y vio, con desesperación, como negaba con la cabeza y la miraba sin gesto alguno.

Cuando Jonathan se acercó para, disimuladamente, ayudarla a levantarse, Clary le susurró —atácame en serio.

El mayor de los hijos de Valentine parecía seriamente escandalizado. Cuando la menor estuvo de pie, Jonathan continúo con los débiles ataques.

—Por Raziel, Jonathan ¡atácala con fuerza! —Jonathan hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre y continúo dándole posibilidades a Clary de atacar.

—Hazle caso hermano—le dijo ella cuando él se acerco para propinarle un puñetazo que paso a un lado suyo.

—Es débil y tiene que aprender—exclamó Valentine, verdaderamente desesperado. Antes habían peleado Jonathan y Clary y el primero nunca había dudado en atacarla y el combate terminaba en cuestión de minutos. Pero ahora llevaban más de media hora con aquel juego, donde Jonathan fingía atacar y se dejaba lastimar por su hermana.

_Débil. _Clary se mantuvo unos segundos sin hacer ningún movimiento, realmente herida. ¿Era débil?

Jonathan ya no la atacaba, solo la miraba. Valentine le exigía, ahora más calmado, que terminara con eso. Clary lo vio todo rojo.

Y cuando volvió en sí, Jonathan estaba en el suelo, con la boca un poco abierta, la nariz sangrante, rasguños en la casa y para consternación de la pelirroja, se sostenía las costillas. Ella estaba encima de el. Su puño estaba manchado de sangre oscura. La sangre oscura de su hermano.

Clary se alejo, mientras temblaba.

—Lo siento hermano, lo siento muchísimo…

—Fue un buen ataque—su padre se encontraba a un lado suyo y le sonreía, aunque unos segundos antes estaba igual o más impresionado que Jonathan.

—Me tomo por sorpresa—contesto rudamente Jonathan, mientras con su brazo se limpiaba la nariz. Se levanto e hizo una mueca de molestia. Clary supuso que eran sus costillas que ella había roto, por lo visto.

—Sabes que no fue así Jonathan. Te ataco—Valentine puso una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza roja, —como una verdadera guerrera. Una nefilim—su voz no denotaba nada más que orgullo.

Jonathan gruño y entro a la casa. Clary deseo ir tras él pero pocas veces era tan alabada por su padre y estaba segura que su hermano podría aplicarse un iratzae solo.

* * *

En la noche, cuando se escabullía, para sorpresa suya la puerta de Jonathan tenía seguro.

* * *

Por la mañana, Jonathan no tenía muestra física alguna de lo acontecido el día anterior.

—Buenos días hermano—dijo ella, con timidez. Jonathan no le respondió y salió de la cocina mientras ella tomaba asiento para el desayuno.

El resto del día fue solitario para Clary y mientras dibujaba, intento pensar que podría haberle molestado tanto a Jonathan y como podría hacer para que la perdonara.

Por la media noche camino hacia la habitación de su hermano y como la noche anterior, la puerta estaba cerrada pero esa vez estaba prevenida. Tomó su estela, hizo rápidamente un trazo y la puerta se abrió.

Jonathan estaba frente a ella y la miraba fijamente. Clary abrió la boca y el discurso que había preparado se perdió.

—Eres muy escandalosa—dijo Jonathan como única explicación pero no se movió de esa posición. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que saco de su mochila y le extendió una hoja al de cabellos plateados. El levantó una ceja.

—Es para ti…—dijo la pelirroja. Jonathan lo tomó con lentitud y, para sorpresa suya, era un perfecto dibujo de él. El muchacho sabía que era apuesto, pero incluso el tenía que reconocer que en esa ilustración, donde sus pestañas estaban increíblemente largas, su perfil recto, el cabello perfectamente despeinado… con ese aspecto parecía una especie de ángel vengador.

— ¿Por qué razón? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la ilustración.

—Estás molesto conmigo…

Jonathan soltó una risa irónica.

—Antes hubieras agradecido que te hubiera ignorado, Clarissa.

—Antes, pero ahora…—su voz comenzó a titubear. —Eres mi hermano y el único amigo que tengo.

_El único. _Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Jonathan. Dio la media vuelta y se acostó en su cama, dejando el dibujo en una gaveta de su escritorio. Clary lo miraba con incertidumbre.

— ¿No vas a acostarte?

Ella sonrió y asintió con fuerza, aún cuando el no la mirara. Cerró la puerta, se quito los zapatos y se acostó a un lado de su hermano. Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida, fue sacudida por el repentino movimiento que hizo Jonathan, quien se volteo para verla a la cara.

Y la empezó a abrazar. Eso sí que era extraño: normalmente la pelirroja era la que iniciaba y terminaba con los abrazos, por su hermano solía evitarlos. Sus brazos la envolvían totalmente e incluso quedaba un espacio entre ellos.

Clary se acomodó bien entre ellos y, sintiéndose protegida, sucumbió al sueño, sin darse cuenta de lo poco fraternal que era el contacto.

El mayor, por otro lado, la miraba con atención. _¿Cómo decirte que no era porque estuviera molesto porque me vencieras? _Pensó. _Si sigues así, haciéndote más fuete… te podrás proteger en caso de que yo no este, pero también te darás cuenta que no eres como yo, que hay algo mal en mí y te irás. _La sola idea lo aterraba. Miró a su hermana por última vez y la oscuridad reino.

* * *

—Vendrán unas visitas por la noche—había dicho Valentine durante el desayuno pero Clary no sabía que tenía que ver eso con ella. Ahora era de noche y las visitas aún no llegaban y toda la familia se encontraba en el recibidor, esperando. Ella estaba utilizando un ridículo vestido rosado, que la hacía parecer una especie de pastel gigantesco. Su cabello estaba peinado con una enorme trenza.

Jonathan no parecía más feliz que ella: usaba un traje negro y su cabello estaba echado todo para atrás, como si estuviera lamido pero no dejaba de verse genial. La apariencia de Valentine no variaba mucho y tampoco esa noche, pues él era muy pulcro y bien vestido en cualquier ocasión.

—No puedo creer que la visita tarde tanto—dijo Jonathan, con tono de voz que mostraba su inmensa irritación. —Por cierto, ¿quién es?

—Alguien que tiene que ver con negocios—fue la escueta respuesta de Valentine. —Quiero que se comporten, y lo digo por ti, Jonathan.

El mencionado hizo una mueca pero no replico nada. El timbre resonó por toda la casa. Valentine se acerco, con paso lento a abrir la puerta. Cuando regreso, estaba acompañado de la mujer más extraña que la pelirroja había visto en su vida.

Su piel era pálida, tenía los ojos azules pero fríos como hielo, el cabello escarlata y de ninguna manera parecía una nefilim. Clary la miraba asombrada mientras la mujer les sonreía.

—Ella es Seelie—dijo Valentine, con tono solemne. —La reina Seelie.

Jonathan parecía incluso más asombrado que Clary, pero lo supo disimular y le sonrió a la mujer.

— ¿Ellos son dos de tus hijos, cierto? —la tal Seelie parecía divertida con la situación. —Son bastante pequeños.

Clary hizo una mueca de evidente molestia; odiaba que la llamaran pequeña. Rápidamente fue vista por su padre quien con un simple gesto logró callar cualquier reclamo. Lo cierto es que no era común que recibieran visitas y cuando llegaban, eran personas mayores que iban a tratar asuntos con Valentine y solían ignorar tanto a Jonathan como a ella y actuaban como si no se encontraran allí. Nunca había conocido a otro niño nefilim además de su hermano pero era plenamente consciente de que allí, en la ciudad de Cristal que se encontraba tan cerca pero tan lejos, debían abundar niños; su padre fue más que directo al decirle que no debían acercarse demasiado, a pesar de los deseos que tenía ella de acercarse a la maravillosa urbe.

Jonathan seguramente estaba tan molesto como ella pero no había rastro alguno de eso en su rostro: solo una sonrisa enigmática.

_¿Desde cuándo es tan buen actor?_ Se preguntó ella. Su padre y la mujer ya no estaban, seguramente estarían hablando en el estudio. Jonathan le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, hacia la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué es ella? —preguntó Clary tan pronto como las puertas de la biblioteca estuvieron cerradas.

—Un hada.

Clary abrió ampliamente los ojos y la boca.

— ¿Una… una subterránea? ¿Por qué está aquí? Es una enemiga. Papá intento acabar con ellos en el levantamiento, ya lo sabes.

Jonathan parecía saber mucho más que ella, así que externó todas sus dudas.

—Por supuesto, son asquerosos subterráneos los que deben ser eliminados pero todo tiene su ritmo…

La pelirroja lo miró, sin entender mucho sobre el asunto pero insistiendo en su punto.

—Papá los odia, no entiendo porque estaría uno de ellos aquí.

—Por mucho que sea una subterránea, será de mucha ayuda. Ella sabe lo que le conviene—dijo, con tono de voz envenenado. —Además, ella sabe, sobre Jocelyn—la pelirroja sabía que su padre tenía muchísimos contactos que se mantenían leales a él y harían el trabajo de buscar a Jocelyn, por lo que eso no tenía sentido. Decidió que lo mejor era ya no indagar sobre ello.

Tomó un libro al azar y empezó a leer, esperando la hora de que su padre los llamara.

Jonathan, por otro lado, buscaba algo interesante. Todos aquellos libros ya habían sido leídos infinidad de veces por él, así que busco en lo más alto de los estantes. No había nada interesante. Dio un suspiro.

—Voy por agua—Clary asintió sin prestarle atención.

* * *

A punto de bajar las escaleras, notó la habitación de su padre abierta. Siempre se había dado cuenta que él tenía varios libros ahí. Con más valor del que sentía, entró. La cama, tamaño matrimonial, estaba arreglada perfectamente, al igual que el escritorio. Fue a abrir uno de los cajones pero para su decepción estaban cerrados.

Suerte que tenía su estela.

Abrió una libreta de color rojo y notó su nombre escrito. Con más curiosidad, abrió los otros cuadernos pero esos tenían datos sobre Jonathan (el falso hijo de su padre), así que volvió su vista y atención a la libreta.

_Jonathan Christopher:  
tiene doce años, es veloz, cuenta con cierta inmunidad al dolor, totalmente más rápido que cualquier cazador de sombras a su edad..._

Siguió con la lectura. Todo se basaba en hablar de sus habilidades y todo lo que había llegado a hacer. Si bien sentía orgullo de sí mismo, la duda de porque su padre había escrito todo eso aún se mantenía en su mente y, viendo más a profundidad el cuaderno, noto que estaba escrito desde que había nacido. Toda la libreta hablaba de él, de su rapidez, como se encontraba sobre otro nefilim.

Y en la primera hoja donde aparentemente Valentine había hablado de su primer año, había una simple nota que logro llamar su atención por completo.

_Le fue dada sangre de Lilith…_

¿Lilith?

Continúo leyendo, pese a que sus manos temblaban, algo en que no había reparado hasta ese momento. El tenía sangre de Lilith. Rió, aunque era más bien por la histeria y desesperación que sentía.

Siguió leyendo las libretas, esperando encontrar algo de su hermana. Cuando encontró una que decía _Clarissa,_ sus ojos se fueron abriendo conforme iba avanzando. Dejo de respirar unos segundos y luego, la puerta se abrió. La reunión de su padre había acabado.

* * *

Clary bostezó, y se talló los ojos. Había estado leyendo toda la noche y, si bien tenía ganas de irse a dormir, sabía que aún era muy temprano para que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Además, Jonathan no había regresado. Tal vez había ido a entrenar: era lo único que lograba apasionarlo más que nada.

Se levantó y sintió las piernas entumidas. Su padre seguiría con aquella mujer (que tan poca confianza le daba, y seguía sin explicarse porque su padre hubiera tenido una reunión con ella), así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

Salió de su casa y el viento le despeinó el cabello y erizó la piel. Se reprendió internamente por no haberse llevado una chaqueta, pero no tenía ganas de regresar así que continúo caminando. Por muy fría que fuera su casa, tenía que admitir que el paisaje era espectacular. El bosque era inmenso y verde, había flores por doquier y era el único sitio en el que Clary se sentía feliz.

—Aunque ahora se ve muy tenebroso—se dijo ella. Parecía salido de uno de los cuentos que Jonathan le contaba cuando era pequeña, de donde salía un monstruo y se comía a alguien siempre.

Escucho a alguien caminando, bastante alejado de ella. Con curiosidad y sabiendo que podría ser un enemigo, se echo a correr. Para cuando llegó, su compañía también corría para la casita que estaba más allá del bosque; solo pudo notar que tenía el cabello rubio.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, para regresar a casa.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Valentine, con falsa tranquilidad. Jonathan sabía de primera mano que tan cruel podía llegar a ser su padre.

— ¿Sangre de Lilith? —pregunto Jonathan, acercándose a Valentine. Podría ser un niño de doce años, pero seguía siendo un cazador de sombras calificado para un combate.

El hombre dio un largo suspiro.

—Me preguntaba cuando te enterarías—dijo, con naturalidad, como si el hecho de que su hijo descubriera que tenía sangre de demonio era lo más natural del mundo.

—Por eso soy tan rápido y…

—Y por eso Jocelyn se fue—contestó el hombre, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. —Y también, por eso eres tan habilidoso—tomó una maleta y empezó a guardar varias de sus pertenencias.

—Yo sabía que aquel _Jonathan _tenía sangre de ángel y…

—Aquel Jonathan tiene sangre de ángel. ¿Acaso pensaste que era igual tu caso?

El menor se negó a responder, porque dentro de sí tenía esa minúscula ilusión.

—Tengo que irme—fue lo que le dijo Valentine, mientras le daba la espalda. Jonathan no necesito preguntarle para saber a dónde se dirigía. —Despídete de Clarissa y dile que volveré dentro de poco y le traeré un regalo. Ah, y no metan al perro en la casa.

Jonathan lo miró sorprendido: habían sido especialmente cuidadosos en no dejar rastros del perro, pero su padre parecía saberlo todo.

Cuando Valentine estaba bajando las escaleras, pareció recordar algo. Se volteó hacia Jonathan y, con una voz amenazante, dijo: —Se que no le dirás nada a Clarissa. No le conviene a nadie que se entere.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Valentine se había ido ya, Jonathan susurró: —No se enterara, de ninguna manera.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a su padre. Se acomodo en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible. Los sirvientes se habían ido a dormir hace varias horas y la casa estaba en total silencio, para su total molestia.

Sabía que su padre tenía que hacer viajes de negocio, pues si querían seguir viviendo de tan buena manera (entre lujos, con muchas armas, libros y baños de spaghetti) debía aceptar que no tendría a su padre todo el tiempo para él. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser doloroso el tener que estar tanto tiempo solo; estaba rodeado de sirvientes pero ellos no hacían el menor esfuerzo por acercarse a él y hace mucho tiempo que Jonathan había perdido la esperanza de que alguno de ellos resultara un amigo. Y la única compañía que había tenido había sido su halcón…

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y Jonathan restregó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus ojos. Odiaba llorar y sabía que si su padre llegaba a enterarse de su debilidad, se molestaría; lo mejor era dejar ese tema en el pasado y olvidarse de su halcón (ese, que había cuidado con tanto esmero y al que su padre había roto el cuello sin contemplaciones).

Afuera estaba oscuro. Acababa de tener un paseo nocturno, y aún jadeaba por el esfuerzo, había sido para mostrarse a sí mismo que ya no le temía a la oscuridad pero cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, corrió y miró de reojo a la extraña. Había sido muy tarde cuando se había arrepentido de huir.

Jonathan Christopher odiaba la oscuridad: era una estupidez y lo sabía pero el hecho de que nadie lo supiera y tener su piedra mágica iluminando su habitación lo reconfortaba. Viendo por la ventana notó una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente y se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes por la emoción y bajo corriendo sin pensarlo.

Cuando llegó a la estancia, su padre estaba ya dentro y se limpiaba sus zapatos en la alfombra.

— ¡Papá! —el niño corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, que no dudo en recibirlo y corresponder (aunque con cierta incomodidad) el abrazo. Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta lo tonto que debía verse así que lo soltó y se sonrojó levemente.

—Jonathan—fue la respuesta que recibió. Pensó que tal vez estaría molesto pero cuando él le sonrió, sus dudas fueron disipadas. Su padre podía parecer frío pero no era malvado. Lo miró con atención, intentando notar algo fuera de lo normal pero no había nada extraño con él: como siempre, estaba vistiendo un traje negro impecable, con su cabellera blanca en perfecto estado y que resaltaban sus ojos negros.

Jonathan Christopher Wayland tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos dorados; no tenía mucho en común con él, pero definitivamente Michael Wayland era su padre.

— ¿Has entrenado?

Como siempre, la primera pregunta. El rubio se contuvo de hacer una mueca y asintió con entusiasmo. Le habló sobre todo lo que había pasado los días que no había estado presente, desde lo mucho que había practicado, lo que había leído, como era cada vez mejor con el piano e incluso todo lo que había comido.

Su padre se limitaba a asentir y hacer comentarios cuando las pausas eran muy largas. Cuando por fin terminó de contar todo lo que había pasado y estaba subiendo las escaleras para regresar a su habitación, a su mente llegó la imagen de lo acontecido hace unos días. Su boca se abrió y habló sin poder detener las palabras:

—Por cierto, papá…

— ¿Qué pasa, Jonathan?

Jonathan se removió, con una timidez repentina y bastante incoherente en el. Tras unos minutos de silencio, se atrevió a hablar:

—Creo que vi a una chica pelirroja, allá afuera, cerca del bosque. Era bastante linda—y se sonrojó intensamente. Sabía de antemano que dar a conocer sus pensamientos a su padre o mostrar la mínima debilidad lo molestarían mucho pero de cualquier forma, era como si Michael tuviera la habilidad de leer su mente y conocer sus inquietudes y dudas aún sin manifestarlas en voz alta. Era una virtud que asombraba y al mismo tiempo, asustaba al menor.

Michael hizo un ademán con las manos y le sonrió levemente.

—Habrá sido tu imaginación. Tu sabes que no hay niños por aquí, Jonathan.

Jonathan había creído siempre en la palabra de su padre, pues él le había hablado con la verdad y sin embargo, no pudo más que sospechar por el tono de su voz y, se prometió internamente que volvería al bosque y buscaría a la niña con el cabello enmarañado y ojos tristes para que se convirtiera en su amiga.

* * *

_*El cumpleaños de Clary es en agosto, aunque no queda claro que día así que decidí que fuera el día 16._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si, Valentine odia a los subterráneos. En el canon y aquí y en Narnia y en Hogwarts. Es parte de sus planes todo eso. Nunca se aliaría con un subterráneo, así que es una cortina de humo para uno de sus malvados planes._

* * *

_N/A: ¿Alguien nota lo irónico que es que Jonathan (okay, okay, Jace) crea que Valentine siempre es sincero? Tuve que incluir esa parte de Jocelyn porque todos la odian :c bueno, yo también empezaba a odiarla (?) & necesito razones para ser imparcial aunque no he podido dljdiosd & ella todavía tiene un odio contra Jonathan (amo a Jonathan, yo sé que muchos lo odian pero para mí es de lo más interesante 3).  
Es terriblemente extraño llamar Jonathan a Jace .-._

_Tuve muchos inconvenientes estas semanas para escribir, para empezar, me prohibieron acercarme a la computadora, fueron las fiestas y lo que más me dificulto pues hizo que toda necesidad escribir se fuera (pero como sé que a nadie le importan así que no los cuento a detalle ddsjouidy) solo diré que solemos equivocarnos juzgando a las personas y no lo reconocemos hasta que es muy tarde. Y que los entierros son realmente horrorosos.  
AGRADEZCO infinitamente los favs & follows PERO realmente me gustaría que dejaran más review :c no voy a ser como otras autoras que amenazan con dejar de publicar si no reciben tal cantidad de reviews (nunca dejaría a mi primer hijito) solo que si les gusta, el hecho de que comenten –aunque sea algo tan simple como que quieren conti, una declaración de amor o amenazas- es genial y anima muchísimo. Ya, paro la hora de mendigar :( _

_Ahora son respuestas a reviews ~ _**Caridee Von Ross **_(okey, no me vas a amar para siempre *corre a su cuarto a llorar*) cuando leí el Katnisson imagine a Cato & a Katniss pero de cualquier forma, Katnisson/Johny es genial: es posesivo pero eso le suma puntos (?), a mi Clary siempre me ha caído bien y digo esto porque he notado que muchos la odian D: no, Luke no morirá… ¿o sí? Tengo ganas de sentirme asesina de personajes fnfus. De Jocelyn ya escribí un poquito, así que no sé si ya no la odias… o si la odias más xD. Gracias por leer & ser la primera en dejar review djuh 3 espero que no te haya decepcionado), _**Astrid Wayland **_(*saca confeti* *lo lanza* felicidades atrasadas (?) espero que tu cumpleaños haya sido genial & así. Mis cumpleaños son malos siempre :c Me alegro que te haya gustado & el capítulo te lo dedicó [si no les gusto el capitulo es culpa de Astrid (?)],_**RitzaHerondale **_(todos nos preguntamos eso :I yo creo que hubieran sido puro amors juntos. Me alegro que te guste & espero que este capítulo no te decepcione), _**Lilian, Lily **_(si seguirá el fic, no dejaré a mi hijo ;-;), _**Nikaru12 **_(aquí está la conti :c ya la puse *se esconde*), _**Viky16melendez **_(ya se, Valentine es un mal padre D Clary con los ojos negros es porque es malévola (?) okay, no, pero le da un aire más Valentianoso. ¿Jonathan y Clary? Diste en uno de mis dilemas más grandes: este fic está planeado para ser Jace/Clary pero el dar insinuaciones de Johnny&Clary me atrae, incluso he pensado en hacerlo triángulo… pero Jace&Clary siempre ha sido lo principal), _**ayame-chan **_(actualizó inmediatamente después de acabar el capítulo y eso sucede los fines de semana que es cuando me pega la inspiración. Exacto, el niño ángel es Jace: Jonathan sabe de la existencia de Jace, tal como en el libro), _**Pauliblaks **_(Jonathan puede ser lindo cuando quiere, no es del todo malvado :c Valentine si la quiere pero ve a Jocelyn reflejada en Clary y de alguna forma descarga sus frustraciones :( Jonathan se queda conmigo (?) Simon va a aparecer, es muy importante en la vida de Clary & tiene que estar aquí. Gracias por leer~) & _**BonnieTargaryen **_(Yo parezco Martell & de hecho, es una de mis casas favoritas sljsa, Jonathan le gusta el lema de los Targaryen, hasta parece uno, además, a los Targaryen les va el incesto (?) lo del tema de la sangre ya lo aborde poquito aquí pero será aclarado del todo más adelante :) espero que te haya gustado)._

_Feliz navidad atrasada a todos (?), me regalaron libros de Benedetti, Jane Austen, ropa, dinero y… mentiraaaa~ a mi no me regalaron nada :c mi mamá dice que si me da dinero me lo voy a gastar todo en libros JAJAJAJA *y por eso siempre uso el mismo pantalón ñam XD* & año nuevo~_


End file.
